Modern high capacity optical systems often utilize fiber optic ribbons for inter-system connection. As there are multiple connection points in an optical path, there are needs for mating two fiber optic ferrules or a ferrule to another connector. In the mating of two fiber optic ferrules or a ferrule and a connector, the mechanical and optical alignment is paramount. Slight misalignment can result in significant signal loss, especially in the case of ferrules and connectors for multi-fiber optic ribbons and cables. Therefore, there is a need for an adapter that can hold and secure two fiber optic ferrules or a ferrule and a connector in alignment with precision. The adapter design should also allow that installation of the ferrules and connectors that is easy enough for in-field assembly. Further, the adapter should be durable in design and/or material for repeated installations and uninstallations.